


Outside

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Clint settles in to the idea of being an Avenger.





	

Clint never was one for groups, but he had to admit that it was nice, nice to have people around to save his ass, or (and he wouldn't even tell this to Tasha unless she tortured him) even just to hang out with. 

It really was fun to watch Bruce and Tony in the lab, Tony generally yelling at his AI's and Bruce trying his best not to get hit with any flying parts as he experimented on strange substances that occasionally blew up in his face. Helping Thor as he tried to make food (or burn the house down as Tony called it) was beyond entertaining, and  was never really dangerous, even when Clint had to run out of the kitchen coughing as he tried to get out of yet another cloud of smoke. Sparing with Natasha was great of course, even if he hadn't won yet, but it was even better when she sparred with Steve (mostly because they had a running score of 26 to 23, Natasha on top) because she let him win a lot, and the look on his face when he 'pins' her is absolute triumph, even as Natasha rolls her eyes at Clint.

However, the best part of all of this were the runs with Steve. He'd never had anyone to run with before (Tasha didn't run, just didn't), and the first time Steve had asked if he could go with, Clint had been tempted to say no. It was his time for thinking, his time to be alone, but he'd said yes and when he realized the super soldier was probably thinking the same thing, considering he wasn't saying a word, Clint had decided running alone sucked.

And it was special, special because they were the only ones to do this, who would do this (Thor had tried, it, just, no.). There was no talking, no exchange of directions, Steve just followed Clint, and as Clint got to the point of exhaustion, Steve would call for a stop, for them to go back. Clint knew the man could easily run him into the ground, but he was always the one to stop first (except when he was angry, and then Clint would pretty much be sprinting by the fourth mile and nearly have to tackle him to stop him). But it was good, great even, to be around someone who would stop to help some old lady up the stairs, and oh he teased Steve about that mercilessly.

Clint would never admit it to anyone, but this Avengers thing, he could get used to it, used to not being alone. It was nice.  



End file.
